Amor Bielorruso
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Una historia de amor inesperada.


Natasha se encontraba últimamente deprimida. Sus criados y mayordomos lo sabían, eso se notaba a leguas. Había perdido las ganas de torturarles psicológicamente para que todo en el hogar estuviese perfecto, por si su hermano fuese a visitarla a casa. Estos días, en cambio, se encontraba en uno de los depósitos fríos y sucios de la casa, donde una pequeña parte de su pasado residía.

En cada rincón, ella encontraba un nuevo recuerdo, que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí cada cosa? ¿Y por qué las dejó abandonadas? Todas esas preguntas pesaban sobre su cabeza, cuando descubrió algo "extraño": una esclava de plata. A ella nunca le habían regalado nada así. Entonces... ¿De quién era? Miró por debajo de la pulsera, y encontró una pequeña inscripción:

"¡Por una alianza que perdure en el tiempo! - Alfred F. Jones"

Entonces lo recordó todo. El gordo americano estuvo siempre al lado de su hermano. Tanto que cuando le dió ese obsequio a Ivan, ella no pudo aguantar más y lo robó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, para evitar que él y Alfred estuviesen más unidos que nunca. ¿Porqué ese estúpido podía estar al lado de Ivan, y a ella no la quería ni ver? Toda esa rabia, oculta en una simple esclava, fue devuelta a su dueña legítima, que sin pensarlo ordenó a todos que le preparasen un avión. Aclararía cuentas de una vez por todas con Alfred, dejándole bien claro que Ivan era suyo, y de nadie más. Si alguien debía unirse a él, sería ella solamente. Mataría si fuese necesario por tener su corazón para ella sola.

Llegó hasta la Casa Blanca, fuertemente vigilada por todos los miembros de seguridad presidencial. Muchas veces fue invitada allí, junto a sus hermanos. Desde el primer día que vió a Alfred, nunca le cayó bien. Pretencioso, creido, estúpido... Repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en su mente, cada vez que le veía o pensaba en él. Que fuese un gran amigo de su hermano, no hizo más que acentuar su odio hacia el americano, cuya sonrisa permanente, con tan solo verla, deseaba descuartizarle. No le importaba eso en absoluto ahora mismo, tan poco que atravesó la entrada principal corriendo, armada con un solo cuchillo, y pateando a los guardias que se encontraba a su paso. Respirando profundamente y con cara asesina, derribó la puerta que daba al despacho Oval. Alfred se encontraba allí, jugando con un pequeño yoyó que parecía entretenerle demasiado. Al girar la vista, se asustó de ver al demonio soviético en la puerta, con toda su escolta presidencial derribada detrás de ella. Literalmente, se meó encima cuando vió el cuchillo apuntarle directamente.

Alfred: ¡¿Q-que quieres Natasha? ¡¿A qu-que debo este... honor?

Natasha: Tú... Asqueroso perro grasiento... ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial...?

Alfred: ¡Y-yo solo soy yo mismo! ¡Soy un héroe...! ¡Tienes que saber que soy inmortal y por tanto todo lo que hagas será inútil!

Natasha: ¡CABRÓN! -le lanza el cuchillo, que en el último momento Alfred esquiva-

Alfred: ¡UAA! ¡TRANQUILA!

Natasha: ¡NUNCA te perdonaré!

Alfred comenzó a escapar de ella, corriendo por todo el despacho, mientras la invencible mujer destrozaba todo a su paso, buscando su cabeza. Cerró todas las puertas para impedir que su presa escapase, mientras Alfred la miraba completamente aterrorizado. Pero para su sorpresa, el rostro de Natasha cambió. Ya no tenía esa mirada de asesina psicópata, sino la de una mujer herida en el corazón. Salió de detrás de la mesa, y se acercó a ella con precaución, mientras observaba que, por sus mejillas, empezaban a recorrer lágrimas.

Alfred: Ey... ¿Estás bien? -dijo mientras posaba su mano temblorosa en el hombro de Natasha-.

Natasha: ¿Por qué... tu puedes acercarte a él, y yo no...? -respondió, sujetando en su mano con fuerza la esclava-.

Alfred: Eso... me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendrá...

Natasha: ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo...?

Alfred: Obviamente, yo soy un...

Natasha: Como digas "héroe" te mato...

Alfred: ...Lo siento.

Natasha: No entiendo porqué no me quiere a su lado... ¿Qué hago mal?

Alfred: En mi opinión... ¡No te veo nada malo! No se porqué Ivan te ignora tanto...

Natasha: ¿En serio? -preguntó, mirándole a los ojos en espera de una respuesta sincera-.

Alfred: ¡Eres una chica genial! ¡Muy linda, simpática, cariñosa y amorosa! ¿Quién no querría a alguien como...-

Su palabrería fue cortada por los labios de Natasha, que sin esperar, invadieron su boca en busca del cariño que, según parecía, él sentía por ella. Ambos sintieron la suavidad, calidez y humedad del otro, durante unos breves segundos, que para ellos fueron eternos. Al separarse y mirarse fijamente a los ojos, ella le vió completamente embobado, por el inesperado y tierno beso. Pero fue entonces cuando REALMENTE se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todos estos años trabajando por ganarse el amor de su hermano, perdidos por un simple beso que ha dado a su, posiblemente, peor enemigo.

Natasha: ¡¿Qué he hecho...?

Alfred: Nunca pensé que el frio soviético fuera tan delicioso

Natasha: ¡C-callate idiota! -gritó, treméndamente roja de vergüenza-. Si se enterase Ivan...

Alfred: Natasha... a él no le dolería en absoluto vernos juntos.

Natasha: ¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo!

Alfred: Todo este tiempo ha estado huyendo de tí. ¿De verdad crees que iba a preocuparle que su hermana bese a un amigo suyo?

Natasha: ... -tras escuchar esa pregunta, bajó la cabeza, pensativa y a la vez triste-.

Alfred: Lo siento... Pero tienes que entender que él tiene su propia vida. No puedes obligarle a que te ame. Además...

Natasha: ¿Además?

Alfred: Tú y yo... -comentó, mientras le pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello-. Siempre hemos tenido una relación especial... ¿No crees?

Al girar su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, lo único que vió fue el puño cerrado de Natasha dirigirse a su ojo derecho.

Alfred: S-siempre eres bienvenida, Natasha... -dijo, tapándose la sangre que le caía por el ojo-.

Natasha: Idiota...

Tras decir eso, Natasha se levantó y se fue de la habitación. Su cara mostraba enfado, pero a la vez, su pálida tez era cubierta por un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Ella lo sabía, era cierto lo que Alfred decía. Siempre se han relacionado de una manera muy especial. Pero tan solo la idea de pensar en estar junto a ese americano le hacía tener nauseas. Pero a pesar de ello, el sentirse querida por alguien, por fin, le hacía sentirse bien.


End file.
